


Цена счастья

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Disability, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Из-за ранения Скволл теряет способность ходить.
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Laguna Loire





	Цена счастья

Последнее, что Скволл помнил - как его вырубила мощная атака. А потом темнота, и он сразу очнулся здесь - в лазарете Сада. Но рядом почему-то оказался не доктор, а Лагуна. Он-то что здесь забыл?  
Скволл попытался сесть, но тело не слушалось. И если руки еще хоть как-то шевелились, то ноги почему-то не повиновались совсем. Зато спину сразу пронзила тупая боль.  
\- Что за... - хрипло выдавил Скволл, холодея от ужаса.  
\- Тихо, - всполошился Лагуна, мягко кладя руку на плечо и заставляя оставить тщетные попытки подняться. У него был такой печальный взгляд. У этого жизнерадостного дурака. Скволл осознал, насколько все серьезно, еще до того, как он сказал: - Ты больше не сможешь ходить...  
Слова прогремели как гром. И смысл их не сразу уложился в голове. Не сможет ходить? Значит, не сможет сражаться? Да что там... Не сможет даже... обходиться без чьей-либо помощи? Это конец. Зачем вообще нужна такая жизнь?  
\- Убей меня, - глухо попросил Скволл, накрывая лицо дрожащей и все еще плохо слушающейся рукой.  
\- Нет! - всполошился Лагуна. - Все будет хорошо!  
\- Все будет хорошо?! Я инвалид!  
\- С этим тоже можно жить...  
\- Зачем?  
Лагуна растерялся. О, какое же это было неподходящее время, чтобы услышать от него смущенно-убеждающее:  
\- Я твой папа, я о тебе позабочусь... Ты ни в чем не будешь нуждаться... Пожалуйста, попытайся это преодолеть... Ради меня... Я сделаю все, чего ты захочешь!  
Ради кого? Ради... практически незнакомого мужика, с которым они виделись второй раз в жизни? О, да, этот придурок определенно стоил того. Неужели он был еще тупее, чем показался вначале? Неужели правда думал, что имеет какое-то значение? Что ради него стоит жить?  
Он и вправду считал, что это должно что-то значить. Родство, которое было отвратительно просто само по себе. Это добило окончательно. Эта долбанная самоотверженная преданность. Как невыносимо было чувствовать это. Хотелось кричать и громить все вокруг.  
\- Я ничего не хочу, если не могу ходить, - мрачно огрызнулся Скволл. - Так я буду всем обузой. И никогда не смогу жить один.  
\- Не будешь... Я не против, чтобы ты жил со мной всегда, и не против за тобой приглядывать...  
\- Вот именно. Мне придется все время торчать с кем-то, а не быть одному.  
\- Но что хорошего в том, чтобы быть одному?  
\- Я хочу одиночества!  
\- Я не буду тебя беспокоить, пока не понадоблюсь... Просто буду помогать...  
Да какое ему вообще было до этого дело? Папа... Торчал черт знает где столько лет. А теперь так активно убеждал, что ему не плевать. Что он готов посадить себе на шею инвалида и заботиться о нем до конца жизни. Он бы не вызвал такую ненависть, если бы можно было просто оставить его в стороне и не думать о нем. Но если придется с ним жить и видеть его каждый гребаный день...  
\- Ты всегда успеешь умереть! - вдруг заявил он решительно и твердо. - Но ты еще даже не пожил! А жизнь состоит не в том, чтобы гоняться за монстрами! Я покажу тебе жизнь!  
Да пошел он к черту. Как так вообще получилось? Значит, Рейни была матерью? Значит, Эллона была больше чем такой же сиротой из приюта? Имело ли все это значение теперь?  
Лагуна взял на руки и отнес на свой транспорт. Скволл решил не протестовать. На самом деле, было уже плевать, что случится дальше. Жизнь кончилась. А Лагуна совершенно не убедил.  
Накрыло полнейшее безразличие ко всему. Уже в Эстаре Скволл много дней занимался только тем, что лежал и смотрел в потолок. Лагуна активно суетился, бегая вокруг. Относил даже в туалет - черт, как же это было унизительно - приносил еду, пытался приободрить разговорами. Скволл молчал. Но в конце концов первая волна горечи схлынула, и стало настолько тоскливо, что пришлось обратить внимание на быт и попытаться себя хоть чем-то занять.  
\- Хватит меня везде таскать! - однажды, не выдержав, заявил Скволл. Голос прозвучал раздраженно, хоть и несколько странно после такого перерыва. - Купи мне кресло! Ты президент, денег хватает!  
Лагуна обрадовался, что сын наконец хотя бы заговорил. Но сразу же засомневался.  
\- Но тебе будет сложно кататься в кресле... Это неудобно... А папа всегда рядом...  
\- Хватит надрываться! Купи мне кресло. Где будет сложно, там потащишь. Незачем таскать меня везде.  
В конце концов его удалось убедить. И начать пытаться самостоятельно справляться хотя бы с частью бытовых проблем. Это ничуть не помогло вернуть прежнюю самооценку, зато подарило возможность поменьше видеть его раздражающе жизнерадостную рожу. Скволл очень старался в достаточной мере накачать руки, чтобы не просить его даже о мелкой помощи - посадить в кресло или уложить в кровать.  
Жизнь продолжалась. Дерьмовая, невыносимая. Но продолжалась. А Лагуна продолжал допекать своей заботой несмотря на все попытки отвязаться от него.  
\- Хватит! - рявкнул Скволл, когда он в очередной раз попытался понести на руках. - Меня это раздражает!  
\- Папа тебя породил, папа должен о тебе заботиться! - отрезал Лагуна. - И не спорь с папой!  
\- Лучше бы я умер! - в сердцах заявил Скволл. - Или не рождался совсем!  
Лагуна едва не разревелся. У него было такое глупое лицо.  
\- Ты злишься на меня за то, что родился? - тихо спросил он, в кои-то веки став серьезным. - Я всегда думал, что жизнь прекрасная штука... И она стоит того, чтобы подарить ее своему ребенку... Я думал, что сделаю его счастливым... Я никогда не видел в жизни плохого... Старался этого не замечать... А ты видишь только плохое... Так, что из-за этого даже жить не хочешь...  
Скволл нервно рассмеялся. Лучше бы Лагуна просто заткнулся и не нес всю эту чушь. Но он продолжил, упрямо пытаясь промыть мозги:  
\- Ты сдался. Не хочешь бороться. А я не знаю, как тебя приободрить. Твоя мама... У нее бы, наверно, получилось. Меня она поставила на ноги. Но и я сам не сдавался...  
Скволл отвернулся и промолчал в ответ. Ничего из того, что сказал Лагуна, не прозвучало убедительно. Зато ночью приснился чересчур странный сон.  
В нем Лагуна закрыл собой от атаки. И все это случилось с ним. Он улыбался, когда объяснял, зачем рискнул собой. И было так странно видеть это. Улыбку на лице того, кто теперь был навсегда прикован к инвалидному креслу. Из-за сына, которого даже не знал.  
\- Почему ты улыбаешься? - спросил Скволл, не выдержав.  
\- С тобой все хорошо.  
\- Но ты сам...  
\- Да ничего страшного!  
Это шокировало. И накатил нестерпимый стыд. Скволл остался с отцом и попытался заботиться о нем. И казалось, что было тяжелей, чем ему.  
Лагуна не унывал. Вечно смеялся и лез обниматься. Выезжал из дома и играл с детьми. Ездил с ними наперегонки в своем кресле, а они догоняли на самокатах. Скволл застыл на месте, когда это увидел. И выпалил только сдавленное:  
\- Будь осторожен... Ладно?  
\- Да что со мной может случиться! - беспечно отмахнулся Лагуна.  
Вечером, когда дети разбежались по домам, Скволл наконец загнал домой и Лагуну. И, сбиваясь, смущенно спросил:  
\- Как ты можешь оставаться таким веселым? Улыбаться и находить повод для радости даже будучи калекой?  
\- А зачем грустить? - улыбнулся Лагуна. - Все хорошо.  
\- Мне так стыдно... - признался Скволл. - Я всегда был таким мрачным... Все время о чем-то переживал, все время думал, что все плохо... Хотя ничего такого не было... А ты радуешься, даже потеряв способность ходить...  
Лагуна взял за руку и утешающе сжал. Скволл вздрогнул. Присел рядом с ним и смутился, когда он убрал прядь с лица, заправив за ухо. Провел ладонью по щеке...  
Скволл проснулся от того, что Лагуна гладил по волосам. Наверно, этот сон мог бы быть правдой. Но реальность все же выглядела совсем не так.  
\- Можно жить полноценной жизнью и вообще без ног, - каким-то извиняющимся тоном попытался утешить Лагуна. Скволл только мрачно хмыкнул.  
\- Ты так говоришь потому, что они у тебя есть.  
\- Да, есть... - вздохнул Лагуна. - Но если бы я оказался на твоем месте, ты бы не стал за мной ухаживать. А Элли бы не справилась. Мне было бы тяжелее, чем тебе.  
\- Я бы стал... Я бы не бросил тебя так просто...  
\- Нет, не стал бы. Ты бы сбежал под каким-нибудь предлогом. Ты хочешь быть один, а я бы тебе мешал. Тебе это было бы в тягость, я был бы для тебя обузой.  
\- А разве я для тебя не обуза?  
\- Нет. Мне не в тягость заботиться о тебе. Я это делаю не потому, что это мой долг, а потому что мне этого хочется.  
\- Как может хотеться заботиться о никчемном создании?  
\- Я тебя люблю не за твои достижения. Я твой папа. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты не страдал.  
Хотелось поверить. Но все равно - вся его забота не заменяла полноценной жизни. Хотя бы возможности самому справляться с бытовыми проблемами. Поэтому Скволл усиленно тренировался. И по-прежнему не радовался, даже одерживая маленькие победы. Был ли тогда в этом хоть какой-то смысл?  
Угнетало чувствовать себя никчемным и ни на что не способным. В какой-то момент Лагуна предложил помогать ему с документацией. И Скволл согласился, чтобы чувствовать себя обузой хоть немного меньше. Это не помогало чувствовать себя полноценнее. Но все же становилось чуть легче. Он что-то делал. Он все еще что-то мог.  
Порой он даже соглашался развлечься. Как-то они уселись играть в карты, и в это мгновение отец выглядел чрезвычайно воодушевленным.  
\- Давай, если я выиграю, ты улыбнешься! - весело заявил он.  
\- А если я выиграю? - хмыкнул Скволл.  
\- Ну не знаю... Сам что-нибудь придумай.  
\- Ты все равно не можешь мне дать того, что я хочу больше всего. А больше я ничего не хочу.  
\- А ты загадай что угодно. А я постараюсь сделать все, что смогу.  
\- Что, если я выиграю, ноги мне вернешь?  
\- Может, и верну! - решительно нахмурился Лагуна.  
\- Это все глупости, - фыркнул Скволл, откладывая карты.  
Лагуна выглядел таким расстроенным. Он правда старался изо всех сил. Но не был всемогущим. А меньшего не могло быть достаточно.  
\- Ты жалеешь меня? - мрачно спросил Скволл, уставившись на него исподлобья.  
\- Я думаю, тебе противна жалость... - как-то виновато пожал плечами Лагуна. - Ты сильный и стойко держишься. Мне жаль, что это с тобой случилось... Но я уверен, что ты справишься, и хочу тебе помочь... Все будет хорошо, сынок.  
Все родители так говорили, когда им нечего больше было сказать?  
Лагуна погладил по голове. А потом обнял и крепко прижал к себе. Скволл не стал протестовать, когда он напросился посидеть рядом перед сном. И сам не заметил, как уснул от его ласковых поглаживаний.  
Неужели вся молодость должна была пройти так? В четырех стенах, с ним наедине?..  
С каждым днем Скволл все больше понимал, что это далеко не худший вариант. Да, не хватало сражений. Движения, азарта битвы. Ощущения собственной силы. Но в остальном...  
С Лагуной было интересно и весело. Он объездил весь мир, ему было, что рассказать. Он притаскивал книги и журналы. А по вечерам, когда возвращался с работы, они сидели и говорили обо всем, что он повидал.  
\- Ты стал чаще улыбаться, - как-то заметил Лагуна. - Даже чаще, чем до всего этого...  
\- Я учусь жить... По-настоящему... - тихо ответил Скволл, отводя взгляд. Казалось, жизнь и правда стала... полноценнее. В ней появилось что-то кроме вечных сражений. Радость. Любовь. Теплота. Лагуна показал мир с другой точки зрения. И со всеми этими знаниями уже невозможно было остаться прежним.  
\- Ты хотел бы снова ходить? Если бы смог... Что бы ты стал делать?  
\- Я не хочу об этом думать, это причиняет боль.  
\- Ответь мне, это очень важно, - настоял Лагуна. - Это сделало бы тебя счастливым? Или радоваться жизни важнее, чем иметь возможность ходить?  
Скволл задумался на долгие мгновения. Он колебался. Подумать только! Он правда уже не знал, что бы предпочел...  
\- По-моему, сейчас я стал гораздо счастливее, чем когда мог ходить... - признал он к собственному удивлению.  
\- Я вижу это. Но если ты обретешь возможность ходить, ты потеряешь то, что приобрел? Ты перестанешь улыбаться?  
\- Я не знаю... Наверное, нет...  
Лагуна обрадовался и стиснул в объятиях. Скволл так привык к его вечному желанию обниматься. К его запаху. К неаккуратно измятой одежде. К щекочущим лицо волосам. Он казался таким родным и близким. Папа. Единственный, кому можно было открыться. Довериться. Скволл не решался встречаться даже с Эллоной - не хотелось, чтобы кто-то еще видел таким никчемным и беспомощным. Но Лагуна не винил за инвалидность. Не жалел. Просто помогал и старался, чтобы им обоим было хорошо.  
Скволл отвернулся в смущении, когда Лагуна поцеловал в щеку. Но невольно запустил пальцы в его волосы. Они были распущены - он уже собирался ложиться спать. Такие мягкие, с седыми прядями... Удивительно - даже в возрасте за сорок Лагуна сохранил молодой жизнерадостный дух. То, чего так не хватало. То, что можно было получить только рядом с ним.  
Когда он трепал по волосам или умиленно тискал за щечки, как ребенка, внутри каждый раз разгорался пожар. Хотелось поцеловать его. По-настоящему. Ничье мнение об этом не имело значения. Они остались одни во всем мире. Но Скволл не решился. Вероятность, что Лагуна хотя бы просто примет это, была мала.  
\- А у меня для тебя сюрприз, - весело объявил он на следующий день. - Но тебе придется поехать со мной.  
Меньше всего Скволл ожидал, что он привезет в лабораторию Одина.  
\- Я хочу сделать тебе подарок, - загадочно улыбнулся Лагуна в ответ на вопрос «зачем мы тут». - Ты сможешь ходить.  
Как это было возможно? Стоило ли верить? Наверное, нет.  
Очнувшись после наркоза, Скволл не почувствовал разницы. Он и не думал, что это будет так горько. Потерять снова то, что утратил уже давным-давно.  
\- Должно пройти какое-то время... - утешающе улыбнулся Лагуна, погладив по колену.  
Скволл не верил уже ни во что.  
Он вернулся домой, но стало еще паршивей, чем прежде. Было невыносимо так жить.  
\- Ты бывший солдат и видел множество смертей, но остаешься веселым и беззаботным, - как-то вечером мрачно начал Скволл, сидя напротив Лагуны. - Позитивно относишься к жизни. Откуда ты берешь силы?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Лагуна. - Я просто такой, какой есть. И я хочу, чтобы ты тоже это почувствовал. Радость. Или хотя бы просто что ты не один.  
\- Я не один. И что?  
\- Разве без меня тебе не было бы хуже?  
Пожалуй. Он хоть как-то отвлекал. Ободрял. Заботился. Дарил такое необходимое тепло.  
\- Обними меня, - попросил Скволл, впервые решившись проявить подобную слабость. Это было так нужно сейчас.  
Лагуна придвинулся ближе и обнял. Погладил по волосам.  
В эту ночь они легли вместе. Это вышло как-то само собой.  
\- Спи, - шепнул он, улыбаясь. Хоть это было едва заметно в темноте. - Спать с тем, кого любишь, тепло и спокойно.  
Как же хотелось податься вперед и поцеловать его... Но Скволл только прижался покрепче и закрыл глаза, тут же проваливаясь в глубокий сон. Было и вправду так спокойно и хорошо...  
Утром он долго нежился в объятиях еще спящего Лагуны. Разглядывал его лицо. Даже протянул руку, чтобы погладить по щеке, но не решился. И попытался отстраниться так, чтоб его не будить.  
Скволл сам не понял, как это вышло. Но когда он приподнялся на руках, то ощутил легкую боль в позвоночнике. А ноги... Черт побери, ноги... Наверно, пошевелить ими вышло очень неуклюже. Но он все же смог!  
\- Папа!.. - позвал Скволл, бросаясь расталкивать Лагуну. - Я не думал... Я не верил... Боже...  
Почему-то долго не удавалось унять плач, пока Лагуна гладил, прижимая к себе. Он шептал что-то на ухо, но Скволл ничего не разбирал за собственными всхлипами.  
Неужели это и правда случилось? Спасли не врачи. Не техническое оборудование. Спасла его любовь - светлая, чистая. Целительная. Он дал надежду. И полностью ее оправдал.  
Наверно, когда-то мама спасла его точно так же. Подарила силы бороться. Жить. Лагуна всегда был более жизнерадостным, но все же... У него была поддержка. И наверняка он знал ей цену - поэтому так старался быть рядом, хоть Скволл регулярно требовал отвалить.  
Поначалу было тяжело. Ноги слушались отвратительно. И не получалось надолго вставать. Но какое же это дарило счастье! Просто стоять. На ногах.  
Лагуна поддерживал, помогая ходить - нужно было тренироваться. И требовал делать это только под его присмотром. Он вечно слишком переживал...  
\- Если перегрузишь ноги, они будут болеть, и восстановление будет проходить дольше! - взволнованно объяснял он. - Тебе надо запастись терпением!  
\- Я просто так рад, что снова могу ходить... - пытался пояснить Скволл, не решаясь привычно огрызнуться.  
\- Я понимаю, - улыбался Лагуна, целуя в макушку. - Но если ты ослабеешь, и ноги перестанут тебя держать, ты можешь упасть и пораниться. Давай им отдохнуть.  
При этом он все равно частенько таскал на руках.  
\- Папа! Ну дай мне самому ходить! - вяло возмущался Скволл, невольно обнимая его за шею, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Ты сегодня уже много ходил, ты устал! - стоял на своем Лагуна. - Не спорь с папой!  
\- В конце концов, у меня есть кресло! Зачем тебе носить меня на руках?  
\- Потому что папа тебя любит!  
\- Тебе же тяжело...  
\- Ничего не тяжело!  
Лагуна донес до дивана. Усадил поудобнее и, улыбнувшись, потрепал по волосам.  
\- Скоро ты сможешь ходить так же долго и уверенно, как и раньше, - утешил он. - И сможешь прожить обычную жизнь. Может, ты даже снова сможешь сражаться. Если захочешь, конечно.  
\- Я хочу просто все делать сам, - признался Скволл. - А сражаться больше не хочу. Не в ближайшее время. Мне нравится жить так, как сейчас.  
\- Я рад. Так я меньше волнуюсь за тебя.  
Может, поэтому и не хотелось пока ничего менять.  
Вскоре Лагуна впервые разрешил выйти из дома. Однако пошел и сам, побоявшись отпускать одного. Было так неловко и приятно, когда он вел по улице, крепко держа за руку. И все казалось таким прекрасным. Зеленые деревья в парке, свежий воздух, чистое небо... Все вокруг. Может, из-за того, что Скволл успел забыть, как выглядит мир вне стен дома. Может, потому, что ощущал тепло отцовской ладони. Теперь казалось, что этого может быть достаточно. Потому что без этого все остальное точно потеряло бы смысл.  
\- Я рад, что все так вышло, - тихо сообщил Скволл, отводя глаза. - Это научило меня быть счастливым.  
\- Просто ты начал ценить то, что имеешь, - улыбнулся Лагуна, потрепав по волосам.  
Нет... Просто раньше не было ничего, что стоило ценить. А если бы не долгая и невыносимая беспомощность... Скволл никогда не согласился бы дать отцу шанс. И остался бы в одиночестве. Нет, может, его и охмурила бы какая-нибудь особо наглая девица... Но точно не сделала бы счастливым. Существовала бы в жизни просто для галочки. А он бы бесконечно сбегал от нее на задания... Да к черту такую жизнь!  
Было здорово прогуливаться по красивому парку с тем, кто вызывал неподдельную симпатию. Кто так преданно и самоотверженно любил. Хотелось сделать для него что-нибудь хорошее. Но ничего подходящего не приходило в голову. Скволл никогда был силен в межчеловеческих взаимоотношениях. И часто даже не находил, что сказать.  
Через какое-то время Лагуна настоял, чтобы они сели отдохнуть. Купил в ближайшем ларьке мороженое и начал есть, ужасно чавкая.  
\- Папа! Где твои манеры! - смутился Скволл, замечая, что все на них пялятся. - Ты так неприлично ешь!  
\- Может, я еще и сижу неприлично?! - возмутился Лагуна.  
\- Да! Сидишь ты тоже неприлично! - подтвердил Скволл. Отец сидел, вытянув ноги и откинувшись на спинку скамейки. Об него спотыкались прохожие. Неужели он сам этого не понимал? - Папа, ну ты же президент!  
\- Папа на работе президент! А тут папа - папа!  
\- Все равно папа должен вести себя так, чтобы людям не мешать!  
Лагуна внял гласу совести и бесцеремонно закинул ноги на сына.  
\- Папа! - обалдел Скволл.  
\- Так я людям не мешаю! - наивно заявил Лагуна, продолжая обсасывать мороженое.  
\- Но что они подумают о нас?!  
\- Что президент заботится о том, чтобы они не спотыкались о его ноги!  
\- И мороженое ты тоже неправильно ешь!  
\- Нормально ем! Хватит придираться к папе!  
Господи. Как же стыдно было появляться с ним на улице. Раньше он чувствовал ответственность и не вел себя так беспечно. А сейчас Скволл не знал, куда деться от неловкости за его безобразное поведение.  
С трудом удалось дотерпеть до момента, когда Лагуна доел мороженое. Прицелившись, попал палочкой в урну метров с трех. А потом встал, потянулся и подал руку, помогая встать.  
\- Ну как, тебе не было больно? - спросил он, когда они заходили домой. - Ты не устал?  
\- Не устал, - буркнул Скволл, все еще отводя взгляд. - Только ты меня совсем вогнал в краску...  
\- Чем это? - искренне удивился Лагуна.  
\- Ты меня обнимал... При всех... Неприлично ел... Ноги на меня сложил...  
\- Нормально я ел! Я всегда так ем! А про ноги ты сам начал! Я нормально сидел, пока ты не приставал!  
\- Нет... Нормально ты не умеешь сидеть... Ты оба раз сидел ненормально...  
\- Ну вот, теперь у тебя папа все неправильно делает! Папа побольше тебя на этом свете прожил! Нечего папу поучать!  
\- Папа балуется, как ребенок!  
\- Поэтому папа счастливый!  
Аргументы иссякли. Возможно, потому, что он был прав.  
Этот день подарил множество новых впечатлений. И осознание, насколько отцу плевать на общественное мнение. Он был искренним и открытым, никогда не старался притворяться кем-то другим, чтобы произвести впечатление. Не хотел, чтобы все думали, что он сильнее и круче, чем есть. Он принимал себя настоящим, он был человеком с нормальной самооценкой - и Скволл мог этому только позавидовать. Как же хотелось уметь не переживать, что о тебе подумают... Делать, что хочется... Позволять себе радость и любовь...  
Лагуна ни в чем себя не ограничивал. Поэтому умел справляться с болью. Поэтому в его жизни побеждало счастье. Поэтому он никогда не унывал и не сдавался. Не позволял судьбе сломить себя даже самым страшным горем. Его жизнелюбия было так много, что хватило на двоих.  
Все это заставило решиться на безрассудную глупость. Скволл стремительно подался вперед, обхватывая его лицо руками, и впился в желанные губы. Лагуна вздрогнул от неожиданности, но не отстранился. Только прижал к столу и уперся коленом между ног.  
Он целовал сам - глубоко и чувственно. А потом, распластав на столе, взял за запястья, заставляя завести руки за голову, и навис сверху. Скволл чувствовал на лице его жаркое дыхание. И становилось тепло от взгляда лучистых глаз.  
Лагуна вдруг опустился на одно колено и, бесцеремонно избавив от штанов, припал губами к внутренней стороне бедра. Скволл дернулся и тихо застонал, непроизвольно сжимаясь. Цепляясь за стол, чтобы удержаться на дрожащих ногах.  
\- Зачем... Так... - выдавил он, отчаянно краснея.  
\- Ты так долго ничего ими не чувствовал! - радостно улыбнулся Лагуна, потираясь щекой о другое бедро. - Да и вообще, я с твоей мамой и не такое вытворял!  
\- А вот об этом мне незачем было говорить! - вконец смутился Скволл.  
Лагуна засмеялся и застенчиво почесал в затылке. Несуразный, странный дуралей. Как же он стал бесконечно дорог. Скволл запустил пальцы ему в волосы, позволяя покрывать поцелуями свои ноги. Закрыл глаза. Из груди вырывалось хриплое, участившееся дыхание. Стоило пройти через что угодно, чтобы испытать все это. Чтобы позволить себе обрести счастье и любовь.


End file.
